Truth of the Nightmare
by mypoorangel
Summary: Rated M and for good reason don't read unless you are fine with gore. I'm Serious! Enough reviews next chappie!


**(Just something to rid me of writers block after midterms but might still go into multichap)**

**Truth of the Nightmare**

The sun was setting outside Sam's flat. It had been a busy day with two robberies and a murder. The murder was rather gruesome. They had been called down to the local slaughter house to investigate the murder of a cop. It wasn't the first one. This was the fourth cop murder this week. Sam tried to work out the motives for such a murder as he wrestled the door. All the victims had been found in a way that would tell of the home city of the next victim but the person would always go missing before they could warn them. The first victim had been bolted on to the wall by skin. The second victim had been 24 year old PC Jasmine Whitecraft from Bolton. She was found in a pool of blood surrounded by cow livers. The next victim was 31 year old Edmund Mundago from Liverpool. He had been found with a light bulb stuffed in his mouth with two wire also stuffed in lighting up the bulb. Today's victim was 37year old PC Miles Webber. He was from Brighten. He had been found in a bath tub filled with bits of meat and blood. That had been their only lead a name of a city.

He barely made inside his flat before he collapsed. He slumped against the worn oak door. He was utterly surprised that it still worked with the amount of times that Gene had broken it down. He slid down and put his head in his knees.

Even though it had been two years since the whole Morgan incident and the day on the railway Ray had never trusted him again although Sam doubted that Ray had ever trusted him to begin with. He slowly started to drift to sleep thinking about all the times that Ray had given him hateful looks today when no one else was looking. Soon sleep claimed him and he closed his eyes.

Sam walked around the darkness. This was nothing new he had this dream many times before. He never could remember it though. All he could remember usually was the slaughter house were the murders had taken place. It was raining heavily outside. Sam walked around inside he had no control over were he was going. He walked until he stood in front of some large rust blood stained metal doors. Every time before when he went to open it he always woke up. Slowly he reached for the handle. He felt his fingers enclose around the handle. Even if it was just a dream everything felt so real. The handle was long and cold. He grabbed it and held tightly. Determined to find out what was behind the door he closed his eyes and used all his strength and throw it open. After a few seconds he let go of the handle and opened his eyes. It was empty. Suddenly a rush of icy air flew past him along with a flash of light He closed his eyes and shivered. When he opened them again he saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the room. The figure raised his head and Sam found himself string at a mirror like reflection of himself. Another flash of light blinded him and he fell backwards. When his vision returned he looked back into the room and it was empty again. As he stood up he heard the creaking of chains behind him. He slowly turned around and stared into his own face. Startled he fell back and looked up into his face. It was deathly pale like the blood had been drained out of him. He was held up by meat hooks impaled through his arms and torso. Sam crawled backward too terrified to take his eye's away. His hand slipped on something wet and he fell hard on his back. He looked straight up and looked into the testcard girls face she lent her face near his and put her finger to her lips. Her Clown was held tightly in her other arm turned his head to Sam and laughed at him hysterically.

Sam's head shot up immediately. He slowly realized that he was still slumped against the door. He reached his hand up for the light switch. When he found it he flipped it and light flooded the room. He glanced at his clock 5:45 no use trying to go back to sleep. He slowly walked to the small bathroom. He filled up the sink and dunked his head in. He tried to remember what had creeped him out about that dream but once again he couldn't remember. It was like trying to catch the wind with his bare hands. When he looked up into the mirror the murder victims faces flashes by him. Then his reflection faded from the mirror and the testcard girls face appears. Her hair falling off her shoulders as she leaned foreword as if inspecting him. She brought up her right hand and started writing on the mirror with her index finger the words came out in blood and ran down the mirror. 'The darkness is coming. The nightmare is real.' Sam quickly wiped it away with his sleeve then splashed water on it. Nothing happened for a while the testcard girl just stared at him. She mouthed the words 'Knock Knock' then disappeared after a minute Sam straightened up confident that she wasn't going to return. Then suddenly KNOCK KNOCK came from his door.


End file.
